


Flogging

by Graendoll



Series: Kinktober [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dark Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Flogging, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kinktober 2019, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graendoll/pseuds/Graendoll
Summary: Kinktober day six.Prompt - FloggingPairing - ReyloKylo Ren refuses to kill Finn and Rey is tasked with his punishment.





	Flogging

**Author's Note:**

> This is not really like me? I made myself cry writing it.
> 
> Unbetad, all mistakes are my own.

His head hung down, chin meeting his chest, eyes closed and breathing labored. Suspended from the ceiling, arms stretched wide above his head straining his shoulders, the act of relaxing his head made no difference in his comfort level, but he took the opportunity when he could. The force suppressing collar he wore had been crafted by Snoke just for this purpose; to physically torture his minions when they failed to comply with orders. The Knights of Ren had been taken aback by the appearance of their leader in chains, but their fear, or perhaps their own sadistic tendencies, had resulted in a quick recovery. It hadn't been long before they went to work, stripping him of his tunic, beating him and torturing him with interrogation droids that had been programmed to take any and all answers as combative.

It had felt like days, but even though his connection to the force had been strangled, he had managed to slip into the meditative state long practiced during his time as Luke's padawan. However, he hadn't been able to completely mask the pain. Luckily for him, pain was a path to the darkside, so he attempted to accept it willingly, even while some part of him bitterly resented it. He had no idea how long his master planned to leave him here, but he attempted to remain stoic in his solitude. It was some time before the hissing sound of the durasteel door broke the silence, unsure how long he'd been hanging there alone.

He smelled her before he saw her and had to force himself not to respond physically to her arrival. He found the lack of force connection reassuring for the first time since this punishment began. What had once been a soft, warm light that brightened his darkness was now a thick, tendril of sucking cold. 

He missed Rey's light.

"How the mighty have fallen."

He lifted his head and took her in, wrapped in black, hair pulled tight into a bun, cheekbones cutting a line through her face, adding a new harshness to her appearance that he didn't recognize. 

"You're the only fallen one here,  _ Kira." _

She slapped him, a sneer forming on her face. "Your weakness has brought you here. Chained to the ceiling, cut off from the force, treated like a prisoner."

He cocked her head at her. "You'd rather I killed the stormtrooper?"

At the mention of Finn he thought he saw a crack in her harsh facade, but she recovered quickly.

"He's a traitor." 

"He's your  _ friend. _ "

"You fool." She spat. "You saved him for  _ me?" _ Sneering, she looked him up and down, no doubt taking in the mottled scars and bruising of his naked torso. "Are you so riddled with guilt over making me your apprentice you felt the need to rescue me by sacrificing yourself?"

"There was a time you would have done the same for me."

She backhanded him and he tasted the metallic flavor of his own blood.

"Stop  _ talking. _ "

Glaring at her, he clenched his jaw, swallowing the retort that he had ready. Assured of his silence, she moved behind him, rummaging through the various tools on the table that the Knights had left behind. He prepared himself for anything. She'd become a little savage when she’d fallen, when he'd  _ pulled _ her, to the darkness, and all that anger had twisted her into a brutal whirling dervish of raw power. 

He'd had no idea how horrible it would be to see her light turn into a churning fire of darkness.

She gave him no warning and the first sting of the cat 'o nine tails had him jerking against his restraints. The pain was minimal, especially compared to the harsh fists and bludgeoning he'd received earlier, but the flavor of it was different. A burning, superficial pain that set his nerves on end in a wholly different manner. 

She struck him again and he tried to breath in, get his head centered so he could distance himself from the sensations like he had been able to do before, but all his inhalation did was force her scent further into his lungs. It was so jarring to associate her with his torture that his focus slipped, making each strike of the barbed leather against his flesh feel as though hot metal was being dragged across his back. With gritted teeth he endured her torture as she quietly flayed him.

When the flogger wrapped around his side and hit the sensitive skin under his arm, it pulled a hissing breath from between his teeth. She must have enjoyed the reaction because she did it again, several times, until his side was throbbing with heat, the sharp slap of the leather and the small beads at the tip of each piece slicing into him until he felt blood trickle down his ribs.

The blood must have given her pause because her next hit came with a slight delay and he could tell she was holding back when the slap of leather against his flesh barely even hurt. With that realization he opted to press his advantage. 

"The sight of my blood never bothered you before. Why start now?"

She whipped him again, harder this time, a harsh command to  _ shut his mouth _ accompanying it. He complied but no more strikes fell. The silence between them stretched until she reached out and touched his bloodied ribs.

He expected her to dig in, press into his wounds with the same sadistic glee he'd seen her exhibit with other prisoners since she joined him as an apprentice to Snoke, but instead he heard a soft sob, and the gentle caress of her fingers as they danced over the damage done by her hand.

"Rey-"

"Be quiet." Her voice was shaky, even though it still held a hint of command. He tensed when she ran her fingers over his back, the pain of her touch as she slid over the injuries she'd given him at war with the softness of her fingertips as she slid over unmarred skin.

They'd touched before, flesh to flesh. Kissed like they were at war, all teeth and tongues. He'd pushed himself into her, harshly and relentlessly on more than one occasion, and she'd sat atop him like some dark goddess as they'd let themselves revel in the sharp combination of pleasure and pain. 

But this, these soft touches and gentle caresses were new.

"What have I done?" It came out as a whisper, and he shivered when she wrapped herself around him from behind, her hands clasping over his stomach as she pressed herself into his bloodied back.

Hissing when the rough fabric of her cloak brushed against his flayed skin, he realized how much damage the whipping had done as the press of her coarse clothing set his entire back aflame. He felt her soft lips trace the line of his shoulders as her fingers clutched at the muscles of his stomach.

She slowly moved to face him, sliding her hands around his waist so that he was still in her embrace, her chest pressed against his, head back as she looked up at him. There was no hiding the glimmer in her eyes caused by her tears.

"I don't-" she started before looking away, forehead wrinkling. "There's so much pain here."

"Power too." 

Her eyes snapped up to his, the frown on her face growing. "Is it worth it? To hurt you?"

"Only you can answer that."

Her eyes moved over him, fingers tracing the pathways between his ribs, touching the injuries inflicted on him by the Knights and her, before returning her gaze to his.

"No. I never wanted power. I just wanted to belong. To have...someone." 

Her words delivered the harshest blow of anything physical that he'd endured thus far. Knowing that he'd been the one to play on her feelings of isolation in order to draw her to him, to the dark, that it was  _ he  _ who tempted her with promises of belonging and finding a place in all of this. There was no better torture than to realize that he was the cause of her destruction. 

The devastation must have shown on his face because she cupped his cheeks and raised up on her toes to brush her lips against his in a gentle kiss, the first they'd shared. There was no biting, or blood. No struggle for dominance. Just the sweet, soft brush of lips against lips.

His eyes closed as she traced his face with a fingertip. 

"Ben-"

"It's okay." He knew, even without the force bond, without looking at her face. He knew what she was saying. Knew they were words of goodbye. With effort he opened his eyes, revealing her face,  _ Rey's  _ face. Not the face of Kira Ren. It was likely his imagination, his force connection still leashed by the collar around his neck, but he was positive he could  _ feel _ the light that infused her once more. She brushed her lips against him again and he leaned into her touch.

"I'll come back for you,'' she whispered. "I promise."

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
